disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Padsquad2010/Leaderboard
This is the Disney Crossy Road Wiki leaderboard Post a comment with a screenshot of your score. It will be added here. Comments can be here or the community page. Aladdin 1. 1171 - W!llsworld 2. 1116 - Ultimer 3. 864 - Padsquad2010 4. 650 - Pixar1986 5. 471 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Alice Through The Looking Glass 1. 2055 - Pixar1986 2. 1879 - W!llsworld 3. 1229 - Padsquad2010 4. 447 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Beauty and the Beast 1. 1709 - W!llsworld 2. 1689 - Pineboy 3. 1092 - Padsquad2010 4. 970 - ToyStory1995 5. 770 - Thediamondtree 6. 653 - Pixar1986 7. 638 - Ice Bear Phantom 8. 9. 10. Big Hero 6 1. 603 - W!llsworld 2. 586 - Ultimer 3. 542 - Pixar1986 4. 483 - Padsquad2010 5. 260 - EricSonic 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Finding Dory 1. 3860 - W!llsworld 2. 2363 - Pixar1986 3. 1335 - Padsquad2010 4. 1008 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Haunted Mansion 1. 648 - W!llsworld 2. 616 - Padsquad2010 3. 318 - EricSonic 4. 317 - Pixar1986 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Inside Out 1. 5497 - W!llsworld 2. 3887 - Pixar1986 3. 3601 - Padsquad2010 4. 1809 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Mickey Mouse and Friends 1. 921 - Gogobell 2. 585 - W!llsworld 3. 584 - Pixar1986 4. 357 - Padsquad2010 5. 301 - EricSonic 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Moana 1. 880 - W!llsworld 2. 813 - Pixar1986 3. 752 - Padsquad2010 4. 748 - Ultimer 5. 429 - EricSonic 6. 278 - Thediamondtree 7. 8. 9. 10. Monsters, Inc. 1. 593 - Pixar1986 2. 590 - W!llsworld 3. 274 - Padsquad2010 4. 260 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Mulan 1. 1018 - W!llsworld 2. 591 - Padsquad2010 3. 540 - Pixar1986 4. 464 - Ice Bear Phantom 5. 463 - Ultimer 6. 425 - EricSonic 7. 8. 9. 10. Nightmare Before Christmas 1. 682 - W!llsworld 2. 560 - Ultimer 3. 542 - Padsquad2010 4. 430 - Pixar1986 5. 317 - EricSonic 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Pirates of the Caribbean 1. 1037 - W!llsworld 2. 662 - Pixar1986 3. 648 - Padsquad2010 4. 229 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Tangled 1. 369 - W!llsworld 2. 368 - Pixar1986 3. 306 - Padsquad2010 4. 212 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. The Incredibles 1. 1048 - W!llsworld 2. 954 - Pineboy 3. 611 - Pixar1986 4. 503 - Ultimer 5. 382 - Padsquad2010 6. 342 - EricSonic 7. 204 - Thediamondtree 8. 9. 10. The Jungle Book 1. 674 - W!llsworld 2. 571 - Pixar1986 3. 465 - Padsquad2010 4. 254 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. The Lion King 1. 509 - W!llsworld 2. 473 - Pixar1986 3. 338 - Padsquad2010 4. 200 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Toy Story 1. 478 - Padsquad2010 2. 446 - W!llsworld 3. 394 - Pixar1986 4. 268 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Wreck-It Ralph 1. 54571 - W!llsworld 2. 42238 - Pixar1986 3. 25573 - Padsquad2010 4. 11720 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Zootopia 1. 598 - Pixar1986 2. 548 - W!llsworld 3. 322 - Padsquad2010 4. 259 - EricSonic 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Blog posts